


Buckle Down For War

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [84]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Vael/Herren, worth the wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle Down For War

“Please accept my deepest apologies, Your Majesty.” Herren bowed and scraped to his noble customer. “That took unscionably long.”

“Please, just Sebastian for now,” the prince said, his white armour glowing softly in the light of the forge. He picked up the painted shield and scrutinised it. “This will do nicely, Serah Herren. Worth every copper.” Andraste’s face stared back at him from his hand, but it was not the lofty, peaceful gaze of his old belt buckle; this was the Andraste of war and song and dissonant canticles. Her eyes stared straight ahead in determination, not contemplation, and her lips were a tight, grim line.

“May Andraste bless you in the fight to come, Your—Sebastian,” Herren said, raising one hand in farewell.

Sebastian nodded, smiling as he pulled his fur-lined hood over his face and stepped toward the door. “I believe she will, serah. May the Maker preserve us all.”


End file.
